Local area networks (“LAN”), such as home and business networks, are commonly hosted by routers that connect users, via Wi-Fi and/or Ethernet, to the internet and to various other devices connected to the LAN, such as printers, smart televisions, and gaming systems. Routers typically use password protection to manage computing devices connected to the routers and to ensure that unauthorized parties are prevented from joining the networks hosted by the routers or accessing data transmitted by the routers. For example, wired equivalent privacy (“WEP”) or Wi-Fi Protected Access (“WPA”) may be utilized to encrypt data transmitted over routers and prevent access by unauthorized users.
However, when a number of devices are connected to a LAN hosted by the router, the available data bandwidth for the router may be significantly reduced, slowing down the transmission of data over the router. Content (e.g., streaming videos, music, video games, etc.) transmitted over routers increasingly requires greater amounts of bandwidth in order to meet user expectations. A network administrator may regulate the number of devices connected to a router by limiting the number of users who receive a password to connect to the router. However, over time, a number of users, including both authorized and unauthorized users, may obtain a password to connect to the router.
For example, a guest may gain access to a home or business router during a visit to the home or business and may retain the password information for connecting to the router following the visit. Subsequently, the guest may continue to access the router without ongoing permission from the owner of the router. Typically, the owner of the router must reset the connection password on the router to prevent the guest from continuing to access the router. However, resetting the password may inconvenience the owner and other users, who are forced to obtain the new password and change their login information each time the password is reset. Additionally, the procedures for resetting the connection password may be difficult for many users. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for managing computing device access to local area computer networks.